


老男人和小狼狗

by ginvash



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, 特别雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 总之就是如题的一篇PWP跟基友闲聊到觉得吴刚老师适合演个离婚独身老gay然后莫名其妙给配了个小狼狗我敲完了也是挺懵（正文主线基友脑的很开心但是她不写（
Relationships: 黄景瑜/吴刚
Kudos: 12





	老男人和小狼狗

“饭马上好了，过来洗洗手吧。”听到门响，老吴扯着嗓子朝外头喊了一句，不多会就见阿瑜顶着一脑门子汗晃进厨房里。  
“有这么热吗？”老吴笑着从锅里铲出一块肉，吹得半凉才拈起来递到阿瑜嘴边，“尝尝。”  
“刚打球去了。”阿瑜叼了去，嚼着肉含含糊糊的说，刚要往下咽就看老吴一脸期待的看着他，还抬手把指尖沾的那点汁水吮进了嘴里。  
“不咸吧？”  
“咕噜”，阿瑜吞咽出好大一声响动，两眼直勾勾盯着老吴下唇上印着的那点油光。  
“没尝出来。”  
老吴觉得奇怪，刚要再给他捏一块，就被一把搡到了旁边料理台上。  
“我再尝尝。”阿瑜紧贴上来，在老吴疑惑的目光中堵住了他的嘴。  
老吴被劈头盖脸糊上来的热气弄懵了，手一抖弄掉了锅铲。搂着他的大男孩像只小狗似的吸着他的嘴唇，舔着他的舌头，相互摩擦的味蕾传递过来一股橘子汽水的甜味。阿瑜身上热乎乎的带着汗湿的潮气，呼吸间愈发浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙气味盖住了厨房里的饭菜香汹涌翻滚着钻进他身体里。老吴觉得自己快要站不住了，他甚至无力做出回应，只是被吸吮舔舐口腔就弄得他腰软。  
“味儿挺好的，合适。”结束一吻，阿瑜收回舌头，顺便把老吴唇边溢出的唾液也一并卷回自己口中咂么着。  
老吴憋红了脸，撑着台子喘了好几下才把气顺过来。他抖着手正了正被挤歪的眼镜，垂着眼不敢看对面的人，一开口声音哑得可怕：“那先吃饭吧。”  
阿瑜觉得这老男人鸵鸟的样子可爱的很，心中炸开的一团火直窜向下。他一把把人抱起来搁到台面上，在老吴的惊呼中扯着他腰带，稍微拉松一点就连着内裤全拽了下去。  
“那我不客气了。”阿瑜咧嘴一笑，说完便跪下去埋头到老吴的格子围裙底下。  
“哎，火，先把火关了。”老吴慌忙推着阿瑜肩膀，自己想去够灶台手又不够长。  
阿瑜翻了个白眼，心说都这时候了这老男人还能想着别的事儿，就不馋我身子吗。他不甘心的退出来，瞥了老吴一眼，一伸手拧灭了火。  
“这回行了吧。”阿瑜没好气的说，同时手也没闲着，捏住老吴细瘦的脚踝往上摸。  
老吴平日里穿着规整，出门总是衬衫西裤的遮着，除了面部和手臂都少见太阳，自然被捂得白皙。再看阿瑜，光着膀子打球是常态了，晒得一身健康肤色。此时少年麦色的手指在男人苍白的小腿上攀爬，一深一浅的肤色对比强烈。  
当那只手隐没在围裙下时，老吴的眼神开始飘忽了，他不知道自己该看哪里。身前跪着的少年抬头直视着他，翻滚着欲望的双眸目光过于炽烈，似要把他灼伤。他下意识的就想躲，身体往后蹭着。可阿瑜哪里肯让，直接攥住了老吴的男根把人定在原地。  
“你想往哪儿躲啊，啊？”阿瑜笑着，龇出两颗虎牙，活脱脱一副要将他拆吃入腹的样子。  
老吴咬住嘴唇，在少年撸动第一下时猛地抽了口气。“没…没有……”他小声哼哼着，两手扣紧了桌沿。  
老吴年纪大了，早就不似少年人那般欲火来的迅猛。阿瑜攥着他的阴茎揉了几下，见没啥反应，就直接钻到他围裙下面张嘴含了进去。忽然被裹进湿热温软的口腔，老吴被刺激的打了个激灵。  
“别……”老吴轻轻推拒着阿瑜上下耸动的脑袋，可后者偏偏更加用力的吸着他，没几下就卸了他全身的力气。  
阿瑜用舌头逗弄着口中的肉块，细细品着褶皱缝隙中渗出的丝丝淡淡咸味，感受着那东西在他的爱抚下逐渐充血涨大，心中竟涌起一股奇妙的成就感。  
“硬了。”阿瑜撩开头上的布，吐出老吴翘起的阴茎，在他迷茫的注视下，表演般的一下下自下而上的舔着，时不时还把下面饱胀又柔软的囊袋也吸进嘴里舔弄。  
老吴为人保守，平时又清心寡欲，压抑了多半辈子的性向被这么直截了当的拿到台面上撩拨，实在难以适应。他觉得自己全身都要烧起来了，光天白日的在厨房里被一个快能当自己孙子的人按着口交，这一认知令他羞愧的眼眶都红了。可偏偏身体的反应又是背道而驰的，老吴难以置信的看着自己的性器颤抖着吐出一小股透明前液。  
“嘿呦”，阿瑜发出惊喜的声音，兴高采烈的舔把那点液体舔了去。他咂咂嘴站起来故意逗老吴，“味儿挺浓的，你是不是又一次都没弄都给我攒着呢？”  
老吴都快臊哭了，根本不敢看他，自顾自压抑着喘息，把脸扭到一边。可阿瑜偏偏追过去捏着他脸把唇贴了上去，“你也尝尝自己什么味儿。”  
于是老吴尝到了淡淡的苦味，嘴里的唾液还来不及吞咽就又被另一条舌头卷走了。他的眼镜又被拱歪了，然后就鼻梁一轻，直接被阿瑜摘走了。  
“碍事。”同样开始粗喘的少年吐出两字抱怨就又把嘴贴了回去，辗转反复吻着，仿佛面前这个老男人的嘴唇是天下最有滋味的。  
那个吻溢出唇角，贴着面颊鼻梁额头一通周旋，在耳唇上磨了两下牙，就又沿着一路向下。阿瑜啃着老吴的脖子，那处原本白净的皮肤此时透着股娇艳欲滴的粉红，再往下舔去，连锁骨胸口都是红的。  
阿瑜暗地里嘿嘿笑了两声，他想起自己第一次对着这个老家伙发情的时候也是因为对方的脖子。透过没关严的门，偶然瞥见老吴在擦澡，滴着水的毛巾抹过弯垂的颈项，那一瞬间他竟觉得这比毛片里姑娘裸露的胸部还要色情。  
不过说到胸部，阿瑜两手探进老吴的老头衫里，手掌覆上他皮肉略微有些松弛的胸，搓了几下。掌心触到的小肉粒已经挺了起来，再换成手指捻了捻，就如愿听到那个老男人难耐的呻吟，就连他身前的性器都跟着颤了颤。  
“你这奶头可真骚啊。”阿瑜估计凑到老吴耳边说着荤话，间或还把舌尖捅到人家耳朵里扫一圈。“喜欢我这么揉是不是，看你鸡巴抖的。”  
“没…没有……”老吴无力的按住阿瑜作乱的手，可怎么看都像是推着他的手继续揉。  
“我今天就想跟这儿来，行吗？”阿瑜一边玩儿老吴乳头一边问，那两颗小肉粒在他指尖被捏得变了形，还不时拉扯几下。  
老吴脑子都被缴成一团浆糊了，胡乱点头应着，阿瑜身上的汗味熏得他头晕，一从鼻子钻进去就在他身体里到处窜，最后全聚集到胯下，憋得一阵一阵地疼。  
阿瑜满意的舔舔嘴，亲了亲老吴布满汗珠的鼻尖，从后面够过油壶，往手上到了点。他把人推到，架起一条细瘦的腿扛到肩上，欣赏了一会儿这个老男人四敞大开的淫荡样子，手就朝臀缝里摸去。  
指尖刚一触到那个入口，老吴的身子就无意识的抖了一下，阿瑜看他眼神迷离的望着自己，运动短裤里的欲望也一抽一抽的叫嚣着想要释放。老吴身子紧，他又大，俩人第一次做的时候甚至见了血，后来他都耐着性子做扩张，尽量让两个人都舒服些。可也总有耐不住的时候，就比如今天。  
阿瑜一根手指探进去，眼瞅着老吴的身子跟着拱了起来，嘴里也跟出些细碎的呻吟。阿瑜把指尖沾着的油转圈涂开，浅浅捅了几下就又加了一根进去，可这进度太快了，老吴皱起眉缩了缩腿。  
“疼吗？”阿瑜俯身亲他，手上也没停，在内壁上按揉着。  
老吴晕晕乎乎的哼哼了一声，也听不出是肯定还是否定。阿瑜一直四处亲他，嘴贴到哪儿算哪儿，等他眉头舒展开，再加一根手指。  
这回许是疼的狠了，老吴虚握住阿瑜的手腕示意他停一停。阿瑜低头看了看穴口的状况，那里的皮肉被三根手指撑到发白，随着主人的抖动一翕一张的吮着油。他舌尖抵住牙齿深吸了口气，空着的左手绕过男人大腿握住他老二撸了几把。  
老吴断断续续的喘着气，被阿瑜的手带的身子一下下跟着抖，前液越流越多，滴到阿瑜手上成了润滑。他慢慢松弛下来，制着阿瑜的手也撒开了。  
“老吴，我快忍不住了。”阿瑜嘴上撒着娇，手上却一下下捅着男人后门，叽咕叽咕带出点点水声。  
老吴就见不得阿瑜跟他撒娇，次次都是有求必应的，只好羞红着脸以极低的音量准许到：“可以了，进来吧。”  
少年立马喜笑颜开，扒了自己裤子放出硬了许久的胯下二两肉透气。阿瑜又到了点油抹到自己老二上，展示一样的搓揉着龟头给歪在料理台上的男人看。  
“喜欢吧。”  
老吴听见这话才意识到自己在盯着阿瑜的性器咽口水，他慌乱的抬手想挡住脸，可阿瑜却抓着他手带到自己阴茎上，握着他的手一起撸。  
“烫不烫，待会儿就操翻你。”  
老吴简直脸红的要滴血，这种赤裸裸的言语他这辈子都是说不出口的，可听别人对他说，身体却反应极大。他这种矛盾的心态阿瑜一清二楚，所以每次都满嘴荤话的逗他。  
“老家伙，我可来啦！”阿瑜扶着自己粗大的性器抵住老吴被食用油浸润过的入口，在他期待又畏惧的目光中降龟头挤了进去。  
“啊——”老吴仰头痛呼出声，果然如此草草的前戏还是不够，他现在只觉得身后又烫又疼，就连身前的欲望都萎了几分。  
阿瑜也被这个紧度箍得难受，他一手圈住男人的阴茎安抚，一手隔着衣料精准的揪住对方乳头。“老吴你放松点儿，鸡巴都快被你夹断了。”  
男人颤巍巍的吸了几口气，仿佛呼吸幅度大了都会加重身后的疼痛似的。可在阿瑜一上一下两手的服侍下，他又无法控制后穴的动作，不住地跟着男孩的动作开合吞吐。  
很快阿瑜就被这一下下夹的头皮发麻，管不了那么许多了。“你这屁眼儿真会吸，我可动了啊。”  
老吴都来不及阻止，就被一下破开了肠道，一声惨叫被阿瑜堵回嘴里，只剩下闷闷的呜咽。  
“操，老吴你真紧。”阿瑜贴着男人嘴唇咒骂着，下身浅浅撤出，又猛地顶回来，重复几次就把身下的人折腾得软成一摊。  
“别怕，没流血。”少年嬉笑着吻了吻老男人颤动的眼睑，“真操破了待会儿我给你好好舔舔。”说完就大开大合的干了起来，每一下都操的又深又狠，把人顶得直往后出溜。  
老吴虽说年过五十，可天生筋软，阿瑜发现后就总喜欢可劲儿摆弄。他把扛着的那条腿放下来，拽着老吴腿根往自己胯下拉了拉，屁股探出桌沿，然后就往两边按去，把人摆成个大敞大开的姿势。  
从阿瑜的角度看过去，老吴含着他命根子的后穴一清二楚，被撑到极致的肉环裹着紫红的柱身，那些被当做润滑的油把各处都润得晶亮，反着淫靡的光泽，性器半硬着着贴在小腹上，可怜巴巴的滴着水，胸口起伏间隐约能瞧见两边硬涨的的乳头抵住衣衫顶出两个凸点。再看老吴的脸，两眼紧闭，微张着嘴，唇齿间若隐若现的舌尖不安的晃动着，仿佛正等着他去吮吸蹂躏。  
操，真他妈够劲儿。阿瑜腹诽道。  
他又凑过去亲吻老吴，可这次唇瓣刚一碰到，一条软滑的舌头就主动探了出来舔他的嘴。这可是你自己送上门的。阿瑜唇角一勾便把那条肉叼住了吸进自己嘴里。  
老吴被亲的只能发出嗯嗯呜呜的声音，两只原本扣着桌沿的手也不自觉的环住了男孩的头，有些生涩的配合着他变换着角度。  
阿瑜又开始一下下顶着他，这次改成转圈研磨，可龟头在肠壁上的次次摩擦反而刺激更大，当被蹭过某一点时，老吴的身体弹跳了一下，身前又吐出一股水。  
“是这儿吧。”阿瑜不等老吴回答就开始坏心眼的死命磨那里，磨了几下觉得不过瘾，干脆摆胯撞起来。  
“不…停下…啊……”前列腺被如此折磨，老吴简直欲仙欲死。他的手指无力的攥住阿瑜的衣服，被他撞的前后乱晃，迷蒙的双眼充盈着泪水，随着身体的摆动一下下被甩出眼眶外。  
“爽不爽，操的你爽不爽？”阿瑜大力操干着，每一下都恨不得把蛋都日那个洞里。  
老吴张着嘴发不出声音，或者根本就已经听不见阿瑜在说什么了。他只觉得小腹越来热，下身越来越涨，瘫软的手臂从男孩肩上垂下来，挣扎着想要抚慰一下自己被忽略的性器，可指尖还没碰到，那根东西就被操射了。顶端喷溅出来的浊液打在围裙上，随着身后的撞击一股一股的吐着，从马眼甩出一道道白色弧线。  
阿瑜见状咧开嘴笑，抹了一把精液，自己舔了舔，又塞到老吴嘴里。“尝尝自己的骚味儿，又被我操出来了。”  
老吴刚刚高潮，身体敏感的不行，阿瑜可不管他，非但没停反而更是故意朝着他G点用力顶弄，撞得老吴身体一阵阵抽搐。  
阿瑜长长的手指夹住老吴的舌头玩弄着，指尖那点白液被舔没了他就再沾一些塞回去，直到射出来的那些都喂到男人嘴里才作罢。  
而这会儿的老吴已经被干到失神了，口中过多的唾液在阿瑜手指的翻绞下流了一下巴。喉间无意识的哼吟低低浅浅，听不真切却更叫人挠心。身后的小洞在高潮余韵中持续痉挛着，紧紧夹裹着甬道中快速进出的物件，好似一张贪婪的嘴，催促着压榨男精。  
阿瑜看着老吴这副样子心中升腾起一股阴暗的满足感，甚至想看男人被彻底玩儿坏后是什么样子。他攥住老吴的腰又用力抽插了十几下，终于也射了，满满当当的一发灌进直肠。烫的身下的人又是一颤。阿瑜缓下速度持续进出着，不时有精液从两人连接的部位漏出来，他把那些在洞口附近抹开，连老吴腿根都蹭了几下。  
“老吴，我没吃够。”阿瑜把头晕目眩的男人抱起来，脑袋拱进他颈窝，又对着人家耳朵哈气。  
老吴想说些什么，可张口却只发出了声软糯的呻吟。  
“那我当你答应啦？”阿瑜笑嘻嘻的又把老二往男人身体里塞了塞，把他胳膊搭在自己肩上，“抱住了啊，换地儿喽~”  
老吴就被男孩这么一步一颠一步一插的带回了客厅，当他被放到沙发上时，体内作乱的阳物总算是抽了身体。  
“啊……”老吴没忍住叫出声，这次声音可是听得清楚。  
“舍不得我呀？”阿瑜一歪嘴调侃道，“没关系，马上就给你塞回去，子弹有的是，今儿能给你操怀了。”  
老吴身后的小洞被撑得久了，阿瑜的性器刚一拔出去来不及闭合，他射进去的那些东西就被内里的软肉蠕动着推着缓缓往外流，顺着男人臀缝滴到沙发上。阿瑜觉得怪浪费的，就拿手指倒着捋回去往里塞。老吴被他弄得怪痒的，想躲，可从腰开始下半身都使不上力，只能摆着跨在沙发上扭。但阿瑜手指太长插得又太深，老吴没意识到扭来扭去也只是徒劳的就着对方手指干自己而已，没多会儿就搞得他气喘连连，摊着不动了。  
“玩儿够啦？”阿瑜看了刚才一出好戏，心情大好。抽出两根湿淋淋的手指，捻了捻指尖混杂在一起的各种体液，捅到老吴嘴里，“你这屁股扭得真是婊子都骚不过。”  
“唔…不……”男人虚弱地摇头表示自己没有，可男孩只是继续搓着他牙龈，一阵一阵的酥麻扩散开，让他整个人都抖了起来。  
阿瑜把手上液体都抹到老吴脸上，自己一掀手脱了上衣，再去扯男人的老头衫，连围裙一并卸了去。领口刮得老吴头发乱翘，配上一脸的迷茫神色，倒是让他显得年轻了些。  
阿瑜将老吴两条腿都挂到臂弯上，把人拽到胯下贴着，不曾软下去的阴茎抵在男人腿根，烫得他有些瑟缩。  
“我还要来。”阿瑜通知道。  
老吴目光闪躲着耷拉下眉眼，不知该作何回应。他可比不了年轻人的体力了，方才一次性爱就好像用光了全身力气，现在手都要抬不起来。犹豫再三，他还是弱弱开口，“我…我给你用手弄出来行吗？”  
阿瑜抬起老吴下巴盯着他眼睛看了几秒，定下注意，“你要能用手给我撸出来，我今天就不干你屁股了，要是弄不出来，那可就别怪我往死里玩儿你。”  
男人点点头，艰难的吞咽了下。  
阿瑜换了个姿势靠到沙发上，把老吴拉起来面对面坐上他大腿。两人本来就尺寸有差距的性器，此时一个怒张勃起，一个萎靡蜷缩，更是加剧了悬殊的对比。  
老吴觉得这姿势丢脸，想要并上腿，可他大腿被分开在男孩身体两侧，动了动也只是把当中健壮的身体夹得更紧了些。  
阿瑜被他害臊的样子逗乐了，抓起他两手放在自己胸口。“来摸摸，一天天光偷偷看有什么意思。”说完带着男人的手掌搓揉自己胸肌，然后一路向下略过腹肌腰线，落在了重点部位。  
“来吧老吴，这就不用我手把手教了吧？”阿瑜离了手，转去覆膜男人大腿。原本没什么肉的两腿愣是在这个姿势的挤压下显得丰腴了些，捏起来还挺有手感。  
可老吴一直虚虚握着他老二，也不见动作。阿瑜也不急，大手故意用力擦过腿根，往屁股摸去，在有些干瘪的臀肉上揉起来。  
老吴被吓得抬了抬身子，手上赶紧开动。可他平时也是极少自赎的，只会中规中矩的上下撸动，没什么花样。加上他一个坐办公室的会计，不怎么干粗活，手掌也就还算细嫩，他又不敢使力，这一下一下的轻轻软软，实在撸不到点子上。  
“你要这么搞，搓到明天早上我都射不出来。”阿瑜笑着揶揄，手指更是故意分开他臀瓣刺激中间的入口。  
老吴急的额头都冒汗了，可看阿瑜那副游刃有余的样子，真的是离射精遥遥无期。  
少年的手指忽地就探进他后门，抠挖着里面残留精液。老吴被刺激的腰杆一软，歪倒在阿瑜怀里不住喘息。  
“我看还是用后头吧，嗯？”阿瑜知道这老头子肯定不会答应帮他口，所以干脆提都不提。  
老吴低头看着男孩胯下精神抖擞的大东西，无奈的妥协了。  
男孩抱着老吴调整了下姿势，撑着他的腰让自己的性器顶在入口处磨蹭着，那处还松软着，又有体液润滑，很顺利就把龟头含了进去。老吴缓缓吐着气，小心翼翼扶着阿瑜肩膀等着他那一下惯常的深入撞击，可反复几次都只是被顶端浅浅刺入就又退出去了。  
一来二去，磨蹭得老吴穴口发痒，肉壁尝过了上一轮的强势蹂躏，根本无法满足于这种浅尝辄止的抽插，蠕动着吸吮男孩的精口。  
“馋啦？”阿瑜看他一副扭着腰想要，又不好意思往下落座的怂样，更是坏心眼的逗他。两手卡住他胯骨定住，自己拧着腰臀在他肛口画圈磨蹭，不再进去了。“想要就说，我喂给你。”  
“我……”老吴眼眶又红了，垂着脑袋一张又委屈又着急的脸。  
“要吗？”男孩的龟头又刺了他一下，  
“要……”  
“那说啊，要什么？”  
“要你…要你的鸡巴……”老吴的声音都带上哭腔了，可阿瑜还是觉得不够。  
“要我鸡巴干嘛？”  
“干我，要你的大鸡巴干我屁股。”老吴最终紧闭着双眼说出这句话，说完埋首在男孩肩窝里装鸵鸟。  
“来喽~”  
话音没落阿瑜就把阴茎整根捅了进去，这一下顶的老吴差了一口气，都不给他喘息的机会就一下比一下更重的操干起来，显然也是早就憋不住了。  
“老吴你里头真湿。”阿瑜衔住他耳朵磨牙，捏了捏他腰上软肉就又去玩儿他胸口，那两颗小肉粒每次都掐住都带着下身含着他的地方一阵紧缩，夹得他舒爽。  
老吴被阿瑜干的身体起起伏伏，哼哼唧唧的贴着他肩膀蹭眼泪。起初老吴的两条腿还能支撑住，可没多会儿就被操脱了力，浑身瘫软着靠在阿瑜怀里颠簸。姿势的关系让后穴的男根进的更深了，顶得老吴脏器都要揪到一起。  
“慢…慢点儿……”老吴快受不住了，他年纪大，不应期长，射过一次之后就很难再硬起来，可偏偏阿瑜转怼着他前列腺干。身前垂软的性器无力勃起，反而让双倍的快感都聚集在后穴里，一波波连续在脑内炸开。  
阿瑜恶意的握住老吴的阴茎把玩，反复拉扯褶皱的包皮，指甲抠刮他的马眼。  
“别弄，别弄了。”老吴终于哭了出来，无力推拒着男孩的手，“求你了……”  
阿瑜不管他，用力挤压他沉甸甸的囊袋，同时重重撕扯早已红肿的乳首，愣是硬生生把老吴逼上了干高潮。  
看着男人在他怀里抽搐着弓起身体，后仰的脖颈暴露出脆弱的部位，阿瑜一口咬住了那里颤动的喉结，听着男人嗓子里咯咯的噎咽，满足的眯起眼。  
阿瑜难得大发慈悲的给了老吴缓冲时间，他在男人身上到处轻抚着安慰，啄着对方唇，哄骗着他张嘴接受亲吻，唇舌相交的同时也享受着男人痉挛收缩的肠肉毫无规律的按摩。  
“舒服吗？”阿瑜看着老吴眼神涣散，嘴角留着津液的模样，搂紧他又开始挺动。  
老吴已经全身上下都被操软了，乖乖巧巧软在阿瑜怀里受着，他烂熟的后穴毫无阻碍的吞吐着硬热的男根，无数次挤压摩擦把上一次射进去的精液压榨出白沫蹭在阿瑜阴毛上。男人再也无暇遮掩羞怯，只能跟着阿瑜的动作断断续续发出吟哦。  
忽然间老吴蹙起眉又挣动起来，阿瑜赶忙制住他，探手摸了摸两人的连接处，除了满手的淫液并未见红。  
“怎么了？”  
“我，我要上厕所。”老吴的身体松懈下来，膀胱闸口也就跟开了，下午忙着做饭没顾得上放水，这会儿囤积了几小时的尿液终于存不住了。他挣扎着想摆脱男孩的怀抱，却又被按着坐了回去，这一下深深的刺入差点把他的尿挤出来。  
“再憋一会儿？”阿瑜加快了速度，想赶快结束。  
“不，不行，要出来了。”老吴慌的调门都拔高了，他可一点都不想尿在沙发上。  
男孩眨眨眼睛，想了个两全其美的办法，他掰着老吴的左腿绕过自己身体，硬生生让人家以自己的老二为支点转了个身。敏感的肠壁受到如此强烈的刺激弄得老吴直接哭叫出来。  
“我抱你去。”说着阿瑜就卡着老吴膝弯把他托了起来，阴茎还埋在他后穴里，一步一插的给人带到了卫生间。  
“尿吧。”阿瑜抬脚踢开马桶盖，给小孩子把尿一样端着老吴的腿。  
老吴身体完全悬空有些晕高，无力的仰头靠在阿瑜肩上，轻声哀求，“把我放下吧。”  
“不放，就这么尿。”边说边又摆了几下胯，“用不用我帮你挤挤啊？”  
“你，你别动了。”老吴没办法，实在是憋不住了，只好在男孩热切的目光注视下握住自己性器，极力放松等着尿液泄出。  
可过了十几秒都不见动静，阿瑜就又开始作妖，急插了几下，老吴身子一抖，淅淅沥沥的淡黄液体就顺着马眼给甩了出来。  
那道水流有些无力，一多半都浇在了马桶外，老吴竭力扶正自己，想对的准些，可身后的人就是故意戏弄他，抱着他左摇右晃。老吴怕自己摔下去，最后干脆叹着气闭上眼，松开自己，只把着阿瑜胳膊稳住身体，随那延绵不绝的尿水自己去流吧。  
“老吴，你尿这么久不是前列腺不好吧？”阿瑜拖着老吴颠了几下，帮他甩掉沾在阴茎上的残液，然后走到镜子前继续干。  
老吴真是累了，不想说话，任那孩子闹，反正玩儿够了总会放过他的。  
“哎，睁开眼。”  
老吴很听话，可眼皮一掀就看到镜中自己不堪的模样。  
阿瑜微微向后仰了仰，朝两边更大的掰开老吴的腿，好让男人能更清楚的看清自己下体。看着涨红的阳具稳定匀速的在他体内进出，老吴臊的脚趾都蜷了起来。  
“我快射了。”阿瑜预告着，开始加快速度。  
老吴明明觉得羞愧难当，可却盯着镜子移不开眼，他鼻音浓重的嗯了一声，似呻吟又似应允。  
“你亲亲我。”男孩把脑袋凑过去，张开嘴微微探出舌尖。  
老吴听话的贴上去，学着对方吻他的样子回应。  
在一番唇舌交缠中，老吴只觉得后穴一热，喷射在体内的种子进到了前所未有的深度，仿佛被灌了一肚子，他哼哼着，迷迷糊糊想起阿瑜说要把他操到怀孕之类的话，抖着身子又干高潮了。


End file.
